Aquella noche
by LikeOneDream
Summary: Edward es el Jefe de Bella, El que la persigue y se le insinua 1313 , Todo cambió una noche en la que ellos se dejaron llevar... em como saben los personajes pertenecen a Sthephenie Meyer.
1. Te lo recuerdo

**¿Mi jefe?**

El acerco su silla hacia mi escritorio, después de haber entrado en mi oficina, apoyó el codo sobre la mesa ante la cual se hallaba la hermosa ejecutiva y volvío al ataque verbal, mientras la miraba fijamente.

-¿Sabes, princesa? Cuando te irritas, estás aún más fascinante, te ves aún mas bella… es una lastima que yo sea como soy, pero nunca voy a dejar mi libertad por una mujer, aunque tu seas esa princesa que siempre he soñado.

-Edward te pido por favor que me dejes en paz. Ya esta bien, si crees que diciéndome tanta palabra voy a olvidar cuando me humillaste, te equivocas, nunca olvidare esa noche.

-Vamos a ver, ¿de que me acusas? No tienes que acusarme de nada… y no me mires de ese modo, estas a punto de explotar y no me parece lógico. Yo simplemente te invite a comer aquella noche y tú aceptaste. hacia un frió de muerte y ni tu abrigo de pieles te protegía. A la salida de la cena te invite a mi apartamento, estábamos delante de la puerta y tu aceptaste entrar.

-¿quieres callarte Edward?

-¿Y por que voy a callarme?-dijo con un brillo en la mirada.

-Eres un cínico!

-Aceptaste la invitación, entramos en el ascensor me atreví a deslizar mis manos por tu cuerpo, bajo tu abrigo. ¿Acaso me rechazaste, Bella?

-No quiero oírte más, Edward!

-Pues quiero decirte lo que quiero que recuerdes de esa noche. Te bese, te acaricie, me rechazaste, pero solo débilmente. Cuando llegamos al interior del departamento, ya no tenías el abrigo puesto. Te empujé blandamente, te bese otra vez, me rechazaste de un modo menos enérgico… estabas aceptándome, Bella.

-Si no te callas, me levanto y me voy!

-¿Y adónde vas a ir? Estas en tu oficina. Yo puedo entrar, soy tu jefe.

-De eso te has servido, ¿verdad?

-No. Me ha servido mi masculinidad y tu feminidad. Estabas preciosa tan indignada empujándome, pero ¿sabes, Bella? De repente dejaste de empujarme. Y lo mas asombroso para mi es que a tu edad, 24 años, tengas un novio desde hace tres años que no te ha tocado todavía… ¿Cómo puede ser eso?¿Qué clase de novio tienes?

* * *

Bueno me llamo Camila :D este es mi primer Fic o como le diga xD

espero que les guste la historia

proximo cap mucho mas largo :B


	2. Noche memorable

**Aquella noche fué memorable**

_-Si no te callas, me levanto y me voy!_

_-¿y a donde vas a ir? Estas en tu oficina. Yo puedo entrar, soy tu jefe._

_-Eso te ha servido, ¿verdad?_

_-No. Me ha servido mi masculinidad y tu feminidad. Estabas preciosa ten indignada empujándome, pero ¿sabes, Bella? De repente dejaste de empujarme. Y lo mas asombroso para mi es que a tu edad, 24 años, tengas un novio desde hace tres años que no te ha tocado todavía… ¿como puede ser eso? ¿que clase de novio tienes? _

Bella no pudo más. Se levantó molesta.

Era esbelta, de ojos color chocolate al igual que su pelo, pero este ultimo tenia tonos rojizos, y sobre todo, muy femenina. Levantó la mano y por el aire, Edward Cullen se la sujetó.

-No cometas una tontería, bella, aquella noche, quieras o no quieras, estuviste de acuerdo. Dejaste de luchar y te entregaste, Isabella. ¿De qué me culpas? Tú me conoces, sabes que no soy de los que me enamoro y mucho menos de los que me caso. Detesto a los niños, tengo 10 sobrinos, hasta mi padre, que vivía con ellos, un día decidió que prefería una residencia de salud privada, y allí murió el pobre. Diez hijos son muchos hijos. Cada vez que voy a casa de mi hermana Alice, todos sus hijos se lanzan sobre mí, pero m pregunto por qué te digo esto... Ah, sí, porque soy como soy, me han hecho así, pero tú me gustas, Princesa, y aquella noche memorable fue la más hermosa de mi vida. Vuelve a sentarte, Bella, por favor, y no me mires así, sabes que estoy diciendo la verdad, una mujer femenina y sensible siempre sucumbe ante las caricias de un hombre, un hombre hábil, claro. ¿Pero que tipo de hombre tienes tú?

- Mira, Edward, si no te vas de aquí ahora mismo...

- Un día cualquiera volveré a invitarte, Isabella, y tú lo sabes.

La miró desde su altura. También ella lo estaba midiendo con los ojos color chocolate inmensamente airados. Era un hombre alto, delgado, sumamente atractivo. Las empleadas del concesionario lo perseguían en silencio. Bella pensaba que todas habían pasado por ña cama de Edward Cullen.

-Te dejo- dijo él-. Casi es la hora de cerrar, y vendrá a buscarte el "payasito" de tu novio.

Media hora después, Edward hablaba con otro empleado frente al ventanal de su despacho. Era el jefe de marketing y accionista del concesionario de autos de lujo.

Veía a Mike, el novio de Bella, guarecido bajo el portal de enfrente. Vio que Isabella atravesaba la calle al encuentro de su novio... ¡Su novio! ¿Cómo podía Bella aceptar a un hombre que ni siquiera la había tocado en tres años? ¿Qué tipo de hombre era aquel? Un catedrático, le habían dicho, catedrático de la lengua. ¡Un payaso! Eso es lo que es según él...

Los vio alejarse, y cuando desaparecieron por la calle, se volvió pensativamente hacia su compañero...

* * *

sorry no puedo escribir mas ahora, el proximo cap sí sera mááás largo :D


	3. ¿Casi amor?

**¿Casi amor?**

_Los vio alejarse, y cuando desaparecieron por la calle, se volvió pensativamente hacia su compañero..._

Luego de haber arreglado sus asuntos pendientes de su trabajo, tomó su chaqueta y sus llaves de su _Volvo_ y se dirigió a su departamento, decidió encender la radio de este y comenzó a escuchar unos ritmos que ni siquiera le gustarían para ir al baño... pero unas frases se quedaron en su cabeza que se amoldaban perfectamente a su situación con ella...

_Desde que te vi a sido todo una obsesión_

_Disparado mis sentidos y me llevas perdiendo el control_

_Solo dime que si, no me digas no no no..._

Decidió apagarla inmediatamente, mientras sonreía de lado, no quería que esa letra de aquella canción se pegara a su memoria inmediatamente... para recordarla una y otra vez... aunque seria bueno cantársela a cierta persona... lo aria... pensó...

Luego de haber pasado varios semáforos de su camino habitual hacia a su hogar... ¿Querría volverla a estrechar entre sus brazos?...

¿Volver a llenarse de su esencia?....

¿Querría volver a sentirse tan completo como lo había echo el hacer el amor con ella?...

¿Querría prometerle algo a esa mujer que lo embrujo?...

No lo sabia... pero de algo estaba seguro... la tendría a _ella_ a su alcance, con seguridad pensó

Al llegar a su piso... miro con incredulidad a la mujer que lo esperaba en su puerta... sin duda alguna, rápidamente entro en su departamento y le cerro la puerta en la cara a aquella mujer que no era ni un solo milímetro parecida a Isabela, su bella pensó, y al rememorar sus palabras se quedo sorprendido, tendría que servirse un Whisky doble... pero antes debería encerrarse, para no dejar pasar a esa loca fuera de su apartamento...._**Odiaba** a Tanya_...

Tendría que tomarse toda la botella, para no pensar en Bella de ese modo, le causaba miedo pensar en lo que sentía por aquella que ocupaba, no sabia en que cantidad, su corazón...

...

Al día siguiente Isabella fue a visitar a su hermano, sin embargo no se encontraba…

Luego de varios saludos demasiado efusivos por parte de aquellos diablillos, pequeños Emmet´s, comenzo una conversación con Rosalie.

- ¿Cuantos meses ya?- pregunto bella casi horrorizada por el quinto embarazo de Rose…

- Casi 5…

- Hamm que bien… supongo…

- Isabella …

- Bella

- Bueno "Bella" no entiendo por que sigues con Mike… es tan desabrido… - dijo con una cara de asco.

- Es un caballero Rose! – Bella estaba que reía de aquel comentario

- Bueno caballero o no, es un FOME!, nunca tiene de que hablar! Y cuando habla solo se trata de su queridísimo trabajo! Es un…- un ruido detuvo a aquella embarazada- LIMPIA ESO! Emilio!- el grito retumbo en los oídos de Bella.

- Bella miraba asombrada lo ocurrido recientemente, sus sobrinos habían roto una ventana… los pequeños huyeron hacia el segundo piso.. Bella les hubiera gritado y luego los golpearia... esos niños sacaban de juicio a cualquier persona con mucha paciencia, como era ella, o como antes era... gracias a sus lindos sobrinos, Mike ... y Edward Cullen.

- Bueno como te decía… el es un tarado!

- Ya!

- Como es que se llama tu apuesto jefe?

- Edward…

- ¿Edward que?

- Cu… Cullen

- Dios!- exclamo Rosalie., al mirar la expresión de Rose, Bella se asusto…

- ¿¡Que pasa!?

- ¡El es el hermano de Alice!

- ¿Quien es Alice?- dijo Bella un poco desorientada…

- Alice se caso con Jasper…- dijo la Rubia sonriendo.

- ¿Tu hermano?

- Bella! En que mundo andas!! _Supongo que en Edwardlandia –_murmuro para si misma- Isabella, que te sucede con Edward?

- ¡¡Nada!!…- la manos de Bella sudaban , sus rodillas temblaban… Rosalie estaba por descubrir sus sentimientos hacia el tal Edward Cullen… Su Jefe…

* * *

Les agradezco enormemente que hayan leido y comentado :o)

Lo siento de verdad!!.... psasaron muchas cosas!... como que se me perdio la historia escrita!... alguien la habia borrado por error y luego tuve que escribir este cap de nuevo!....

bueno tratare de actualizar **lo mas pronto posible**...

Caps muy cortos? les gusto el cap? o lo encontraron muy corto?

¿Dudas?, ¿Comentarios?, ¿Gritos?, ¿Retos?, ¿Amenazas de muerte?, ¿Consejos?, **¿Tomatazos?**...

o ¿Manzanasos? :D xD

**_Nos Leemos!_**


	4. Muy Enamorada

... _Muy_ Enamorada...

_- ¡¡Nada!!…- la manos de Bella sudaban , sus rodillas temblaban… Rosalie estaba por descubrir sus sentimientos hacia el tal Edward Cullen… Su Jefe…_

- Ese Eward.. te molesta mucho?  
- Lo de siempre, Rose  
- ¡Vaya con el jefe! Podría dejarte en paz, ¿Quiere que intervenga Emmet?  
- ¿Cómo? No, Rose, no, deja a tu marido en paz.  
Los niños bajaron corriendo detrás de otra pelota, la que choco contra un macetero...  
- Ya podrias pararlos, Rose, me están volviendo loca.  
- Me gusta verte, Bells,pero me disgusta tu entrecejo fruncido. Te conozco bien, piensa que casi te crié...  
- Sin casi, Rose, sin casi...  
- ¿Quieres comer? Vamos almorzar Emmet y yo. En cuanto llegue él le diré a la chica que nos sirva la comida.  
- No, me voy. Ya sabes que por la tarde no trabajo. Me voy a casa.  
- Estás muy sola en tu casa, Bells, no sé por qué te fuiste.  
Bella miró de soslayo como sus sobrinos corrían uno tras el otro. De repente, la pelota voló por los aires e impactó directamente contra un cristal de la puerta haciéndolo añicos.  
- Estos niños... - murmuró Rosalie pacientemente como lo hacía siempre.  
Bella, sin embargo, pensó: "Sifuera hijo mío le daría una paliza".  
Y se dirigió a la puerta.  
- No, Bella, no te vayas -murmuró Rose-. Se que vas a quedarte incómoda toda la tarde, así que cuéntamelo todo.  
- Ya te dije que cometí el error de aceptar una copa en su casa.  
- Entonces no lo culpes a él  
- Lo tengo que culpar.  
- El no tenía por qué saber que no eres una chica fácil. ¿Se lo contaste a Mike?  
- Qué cosa tienes, ¿cómo se lo voy a contar? Eso no se cuenta...  
- Emmet y yo a menudo nos preguntamos si estarás muy enamorada de Mike...  
- Lo estuve. Y me voy a casar con él.  
- Estas hablando en pasado Bella, ¿te das cuenta de tus sentimientos?  
Bella sacudió la cabeza. El olor a un sutil perfume tan de Isabella le llego a Rosalie.  
- Ahora de nada te sirve llorar.  
- No estoy llorando, Rosalie.  
- Fue a recordártelo, ¿verdad? Edward, según Jasper, que lo conoce, es un tipo muy independiente, pero a la vez su soltería seguramente se debe a Alice y Jazz, su hermana. Como yo, tiene 10 hijos, Y qué quieres... he tenido los que Dios me ha dado y a lo mejor tengo más. No creo que tú ciñas el futuro de a mi situación... Emmet me ayuda y aún nos queda tiempo, por la tarde, cuando llega la chica los cuida y saca a los niños a la calle, para trabajar como trabajamos, duramente, en la Clínica se sicología. Igual le pasará a Alice, que es abogada y a Jasper. Eso es lo que no perdona Edward.  
- Tú conoces a Alice, ¿verdad?  
- Claro, lleva nuestras cosas en la Clínica, son dos abogados muy importantes en la ciudad. Ella es algo más joven que yo y tiene 5 hijos biológicos y 3 adoptados. En algo nos parecemos al fin y al cabo.  
- ¿Y se lleva bien con Edward?  
- No se llevan mal, pero Edward no soporta alos hijos de su herman. Fíjate que el padre vivía con Alice y un día Edward se lo llevó. El pobre no soportaba con tantos niños juntos... Trata de olvidarlo, Bella.  
- ¿Olvidarlo, Rose? ¿Realmente crees que me interesa Edward?  
- Tú no olvidas la noche que pasaste a su lado, Bella.  
Esta dio una patada en el suelo.  
- Eso me tiene crispada. Pensar que pasé una noche con él com las demás, me saca de quicio.  
- ¿Pero es que Edward anda detrás de las otras empleadas?  
- ¡Y yo qué sé!  
- Estás imposible.  
- Estoy humillada, Rose, ¿te das cuenta? Yo, que además tengo novio y me pienso casar con él, acepto una copa e su casa... Ya en el ascensor supe que iba a ocurrir y no tuve fuerzas, Rose, no las tuve, debía haberle dado un puntapié y haber salido de allí, pero no lo hice, salí al amanecer, ni cuanta me di que Edward iba a reírse de mi debilidad, de mi humillación.  
- Seamos francas, Bella- le dijo Rose con aquella pausa que ella usaba para una mujer conformista, aceptaba ser madre de 7 criaturas y media, adoraba a Emmet, su marido, y tenía paciencia para todo- Mike no habría avanzado nunca como lo avanzó Edward. ¿O me equivoco?  
- Eso es lo que no soporto, ¿sabes? Que Edward se ría de ese detalle. No, Mike es un intelectual y sé que me adora, pero nunca me pidió relaciones sexuales y Edward, sin pedirlo las obtuvo, ¿Te das cuenta, Rose? Tú me conoces bien, y sabes lo muy molesta que estoy desde ese día...  
- Desde _esa_ noche, Bells -rectificó Rosalie con su aplastante sinceridad.

- No entiendes, Rose, no entiendes la desesperación que siento, la rabia y la humillación que siento en mi ser cada vez que me llama _"Princesa"_...

- Ten cuidado- dijo Rosalie con una sutil sonrisa-, mucho cuidado. Edward es todo un conquistador. Esoes lo que me cuenta Alice cuando voy a verla al despacho para hablar de mis asuntos económicos.

- Bueno, me voy.

Bella se puso su abrigo y se dirigió por el pasillo hacia la calle. Los niños corrían tras ella. Cuando se vio en la calle, respiró tranquila, al menos eso pensaba.

Rose la veía desde la ventana y sonreía maliciosa. En ese instante, llegó Emmet por detrás y la abrazó.

- ¿De qué te ríes?

- De Bella.

- Pero, Rose, es como tu hermana y está dolida con la situacíon.

- Tú conoces a Edward, ¿verdad?

- Sí, pero no somos grandes amigos. Lo conozco de verlo en las oficinas con Alice, su hermana -añadio Emmet-, sé lo que hablan por ahí los que lo conocen bien. Es un mujeriego, es un tipo sarcástico y muy atractivo, según aseguran las mujeres.

- Pero Bella está herida, Em.

- Ya se le pasará. ¿Comemos?

Y con la misma se diriguieron al comedor seguidos por los niños.

* * *

Les pido mis mááááááás sinseras disculpas.... he pasado _tanto_ todo este tiempo...

Mi mamá se divorcio de mi Padrastro... no me deja ver a **mis** perros.... ufff mejor ya no doy lata :P

Supongo que alguién ya leyó mi otro fic? _el_ _Lemmon_ xD One-Shot

_Besos y abrazos_ :D ...

**PD**: alguien me mando a Jane cierto?.... por que fue doloroso ayer no poder actualizar.... pfff ... maybe... o algo así xD

...Envien Volturi´s si hay algo malo... y si hay algo _bueno_ a **Edward **_Antony_ Cullen Masen de _My Heart_...

Si quieren _Beso_s de Edward... Carlisle, Emmet, Jasper o los _"licantropos"_ Me dicen (1313) **Reviews** :D

Cami :D


	5. Te gusto

**"Creo que te gusto, Bella...**

_que me tienes miedo y que te aferras a tu Mike para huir de mí"..._

***_R_**_e**v**i**e**w**s**!_*****

***  
**

Cuando vio la puerta que se abría, hubiera escapado por el tragaluz, pero allí tenia a Edward. Llevaba un traje negro. no usaba corbata, llevaba la camisa azul celeste.  
- Princesa, ya es la hora.  
Déjame trabajar, Edward. Por el amor de Dios, ¡déjame en paz!  
- Aquella noche no decías eso...  
Bella lo miro con rabia.  
- Si vuelves a recordarme esa noche, soy capaz de lanzarte la computadora.  
- No puedes, Bella, no es tuya, y va a costarte muy cara. Además no estoy burlándome de ti. Siempre piensas que vengo a reírme y no es así. Yo te admiro y me parece imposible que tengas un novio como ese catedrático intelectual que viene a buscarte todas las tardes. Tú misma me has dicho que llevas tres años cortejando con el tal Mike... es un listillo, puede ser, pero ¿cómo es que ni siquiera te ha tocado?  
- Escucha, Edward. Estoy harta de ti, tuve un fallo, ¡Dios mío, qué fallo tan grande!, pero a fin de cuentas lo he olvidado...  
- No has olvidado nada, lo tienes e la mente como un clavo. Hoy no tienes novio esperándote... ¿Aceptar tomar una copa conmigo?  
- Claro que no. Nunca más aceptaré nada que venga de ti.  
- Escucha, ¿cómo es posible que una mujer como tú, bella atractiva, femenina, con una clase que aturde, tenga relaciones con ese hombre? Es miope, lleva unos lentes gordos y, además, el hecho de que no te haya tocado en tres años me desconcierta. ¿Qué es? ¿Impotente? ¿Tímido?  
- Al menos me respeta...  
- Vaya respeto. Yo me río de esos respetos... Un hombre que después de cortejar tres años a una muchacha como tú, tenga a su chica blanca... ¿Es que acaso no sabes lo que es una pareja enamorada?  
Bella se levantó con rapidez y se puso su chaqueta.  
- Está lloviendo y no ha venido mike. Tengo el auto en el garaje. Puedes bajar por la escalera interior y te llevo a casa.  
- Antes prefiero tener pulmonía.  
- Escucha, Bella...  
Y Edward iba tras ella hablándole casi en la garganta.  
- Aquella noche noche no decías eso... estabas feliz. Cuando se te pasó la rabieta, estabas feliz. Si crees que no conozco a las mujeres, te quivocas. El solo hecho de sentir sobre mí a 10 renacuajos, me corta el deseo de formar una familia. Creo que tienes otros 10 sobrinos, ¿verdad? Pues mira, no podría. Y a ser posible, ni uno siquiera...  
- ¿Me dejas en paz, Edward? No me cuentes tu vida, voy a pedir un taxi.  
- Claro que no. Vas a subir a mi auto. Te llevo a casa.  
Isabella se plantó.  
- Te he dicho que, aunque agarre una pulmonía, no iré en tu auto, y no hoy, ¡nunca más! Nunca más aceptaré tu invitación.  
- ¿Sabes qué estoy pensanso, Princesa? Que te gusto demasiado, que me tienes miedo y te aferras a tu Mikesito (?) para huir de lo que verdaderamente te atrae.

Isabella salió. Abrió el paraguas y cruzó la calle. Edward Cullen la contempló con la mirada fruncida. Sintió unos pasos y volvió la cara. Era su compañero.

- Pienso que te gusta demasiado, Edward. Ten cuidado, todas tus teorías se pueden ir al traste...

- ¿Qué dices? No, hombre, no.

- Es la que te queda, a las demas ya las has doblegado. Ten cuidado, Bella no es como las demás. Es una mujer muy inteligente, economista y lleva muy bien el despacho. Te haré una proposición, Edward. Vamos a abrir en Inglaterra una sucursal. Es necesario que vayas a echarla a andar.

- ¿A Inglaterra, yo?

- Sí, te conviene, eres accionista como yo. Necesito quedarme aquí, pero tu deber es ir a Inglaterra.

- Yo soy necesario aquí -Dijo Edward con el ceño fruncido-. Soy un buen abogado y tengo el 20 por ciento de la sociedad.

- Vamos a hacer una amplificación de capital. Tendrás que poner una buena cantidad, como yo... Te doy un consejo.

- Me has dado muchos, Jacob.

- No juegues con Bella. Te lo digo aun que no quieras. Es una mujer muy responsable. Por otra parte, es una ejecutiva que nos conviene y, además, tiene novio.

- No me cuentes su vida, Ben. Sube al auto, te llevo adonde me digas. Yo me voy a casa.

- Creí que vivías con tu hermana.

- ¿Con 10 enanos? -se asombró Edward-. Estás loco. No soporto a los niños.

- Pues yo tengo dos y te advierto que estoy feliz.

- Tú eres tú. y yo soy yo.

...

Salía de la cafeteria e iba del brazo de su novio. Edward los miró sin ser apreciado por la pareja. Mike tenía expresión de pasmado, unas gafas abultadas con cristales dobles y un aspecto de catedrático de lengua, de intelectual retirado ( de un perfecto imbesil xD). ¿Cómo era posible que una mujer como Isabella pensara casarse con un tipo como Mike Newton, un hombre que no la había valorado para nada? El sí la había valorado... Aquella noche la llevaba fija en su mente, por eso la buscaba siempre que podía.

Cruzó la calle y se hizo ver de adrede. Bella lo miró y él saludó:

- Buenas noches, pareja.

- ¿Quién es? -Preguntó Mike-. Casi todos los días lo encontramos, es una buena casualidad, ¿verdad?

- Sí

- ¿Lo conoces de algo?

- No, de nada.

Y siguió caminando.

Edward se deslizó hacia una cafetería y desde allí dio la vuelta. Los miraba intensamente. Bella le hubiera arrancado los ojos de buena gana, pero afortunadamente, Mike no se fijó. Veía muy poco de lejos.

Con la mano, Edward le decia adíos. Había en su mirada un sarcasmo total. Bella se sintió herida, como siempre que Edward ponía los ojos sobre ella. A veces pensaba que un día cualquiera dejaría el empleo. Es más, le había dicho a Emmet, su hermano, que le buscara un trabajo. Aquel era bueno. Ganaba un sueldo espléndido y trabajaba de ocho a tres. Tenía el resto del día para sus labores, o su casa. Vivía sola. Lo había decidido cuando Rose tuvo su tercer hijo, y acertó por que después no siguio solo uno... No entendía la postura de Emmet y Rose, con tantos hijos. trabajaban toda la tarde como sicólogos infantiles, tal vez por esa razón sus hijos eran tan sanos, pero cuando ella llegaba a casa de sus hermanos, todos - el mayor tenía 10- corrían tras ella, se subían a su espalda, a sus faldas, y por eso iba lo menos posible.

Bella quería a Rose. cuando sus padres murieron en aquel accidente, ella tenía 5 años y Rose tenía 10. Pasaron a vivir con una tía, pero para ella su madre era Rose, su cuidadora, su consejera, nunca tuvo secretos para ella. Por eso le contó lo ocurrido con Edward aquella noche...

* * *

Cap dedicado a: ** __****Sui****za-****love**

Recompenza? Culpabilidad? una Disculpa**?**

**Recompenza para Suiza-love  
**

*****En mi perfil puse fotos de como estaban vestidos hoy***** xD

**_Besitos_** _y abrazos_ de **Edward** para **Suiza-love :D  
**

Espero **R**eviews**!** **(**por que de verdad me siento mal sin ellos, y no me dan ganas de **seguir****)**

**R**e**v**i**e**w**s**!- **R**e**v**i**e**w**s**!- **R**e**v**i**e**w**s**!- **R**e**v**i**e**w**s**!- **R**e**v**i**e**w**s**!- **R**e**v**i**e**w**s**!- **R**e**v**i**e**w**s**!- **R**e**v**i**e**w**s**!- **R**e**v**i**e**w**s**!- **R**e**v**i**e**w**s**!- **R**e**v**i**e**w**s**!- **R**e**v**i**e**w**s**!- **R**e**v**i**e**w**s**!- **R**e**v**i**e**w**s**!-

**B**arbiuu :D


End file.
